Gaust Light Battle Tank Model-51C
The Gaust Light Battle Tank Model-51C, more commonly known as the Invader, is a light (at least for the Machina) tank that serves purpose of line bolstering, escort and heavy recon. The layout consists of a turret, Gunner's hatch and two Sponson positions. Its aramment is variable, allowing it to pursue multiple functions. The vehicle has a unusually large crew but operates extremely effeciently. The driver and Commander are located at the front of the vehicle, with the commander having access to numerous caommand systems and his own digital periscope while the gunner sits under the turret and operates it remotely, using a camera linked to the main gun and a secondary camera with 360 view. A secondary gunner sits in the turret, operating the pintle mounted weapon and serves as mechanic for the gun. In the hull, on each side of the gunner, the sponson gunners remotely operate ither weapons via cameras and motion detectors. Modular Sections *Turret **Dual Lance Weapon: Two Lance Cannons can crack open enemy tanks **40mm Autocannon: A Powerful cannon that can deal with infantry and light armour incredibly easily **Dual Rotary Cannons: A pair of guns that allow it to deliver enough fire to pin down a whole company. *Turret Secondary Position: The turret mounts a secondary mounting for a support system **Remote Operated TOW: Gives the Commander the ability to reach out and 'touch' a tank. **Sat Uplink: Allows the tank to use satillite Communication **Search Light: Turreted Search Light to scan the darkness for enemies, but makes the tank vulnerable to attack. *Sponsons: Two Sponsons, one on each side, can mount a heavy weapon **Heavy Machine gun: Firing 1 cal rounds, these can take infantry and light vehicles apart **Lance: A single Lance weapon that can tear open enemy vehicles **Flame Projectors: A weapon that delivers a torrent of napalm to the battlefield. *Secondary Gunner Hatch: Despite the armament of the tank, it has close blind spots which can be covered by a good deal of heavy fire power **Pintle Mounted Heavy Storm Rifle: A Pintle Mounted Gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for close-medium defence against infantry. **Pintle Mounted Fusion Cannon: A Pintle Mounted gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for incredibly close range defence against armoured vehicles **Pintle Mounted Flame Projector: A Pintle Mounted gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for close defence against infantry *Other **Extra Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with heavy, performance reducing Kregior made Armoured plates **Ballistic Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with Gaust made None Explosive Reactive Armour that can give the tank a even more formidable vehicle against shaped charged weapons. **Dozer Blade: A Dozer blade for shifting rubble **Mineplow: A Mine plow for moving through mined territory Popular Variants *Destroyer Invader: Mounting a Autocannon and Heavy Machine Guns, it packs a fair and balanced punch *Annihilator Invader: Dedicated to Tank hunting, this vehicle possess only Lance Weapons. *Ripper Invader: With Flamers and Rotary Cannons, this tank is deadly in urban and close quaters scenarios. Quotes Gallery Image:Sm-predator-dest.gif|A Destroyer Image:Predator20Left.jpg|A Annihilator Image:Baal predator.gif|A Ripper Image:Pred2.jpg|A Invader with a Kreigor up armoured turret